Battle of the Villains Part 1: Thrax vs Pain and Panic
by JinxTheShadowyHero
Summary: This is one of several villain crossovers that shall begin, the first one shall be Osmosis Jones' Thrax fighting Disney's Hercules' Pain and Panic.


Welcome All, this is the first of a new series I have created after being inspired by manwhoooo. So far, here's all that shall be in it:

Thrax-Osmosis Jones (Alive)

Hades-Hercules (Alive)

Mok Swagger-Rock and Rule (Alive)

Pain and Panic-Hercules (Alive)

King Sombra-My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Alive; upcoming)

Jafar-Aladdin (Alive; upcoming)

Prince Hans-Frozen (Alive)

Oogie Boogie-The Nightmare Before Christmas (Alive;upcoming)

Malachite-Suburban Warriors (Alive;upcoming)

NOS-4A2- Buzz Lightyear TV Show (Alive;upcoming)

Ursula- The Little Mermaid (Alive;upcoming)

Judge Claude Frollo-The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Alive;upcoming)

Drej Queen-Titan A.E. (Alive;upcoming)

Thrax tried to swim out, but his skin started to dissolve, he screamed in pain and was starting to melt. "AAAAA-!" screamed Thrax soon being cut off when all of a sudden, everything stopped. Hades tried to swim out of the River Styx, but the souls of the after life grabbed him and started to drag him down. Pain and Panic rushed to try to save him, but once again everything froze. Mok lost his grip and fell into the pit to hell, time stopped suddenly again. Hans was about to strike his sword into Elsa and kill her, until Anna blocked the shot and froze entirely. Hans fell and back and almost fell into unconsciousness, but time once again stopped. All of the villains soon glowed a bright blue and vanished into thin air, one by one.

Thrax, Hans, Hades, Mok Pain and Panic had finally awoken up to see the new world, portals were left and right everywhere. Some had labels on them: The Underworld, Ohmtown, Frank City, Halloween Town, Wonderland, New Orleans, Equestria, and several more. How did I get here? thought Thrax, I thought I just died... wait is this the afterlife? It can't be, and who are these people? Suddenly, the sound of a microphone tap echoed throughout the area, "

Attention Thrax, Pain, Panic, Hans Westegard, Mok and Hades, you six are the first of hundreds of villains to participate in a little experiment I have devised," said the voice.

"Reveal yourself!" screamed Thrax, "I have DNA beads to prove my murders!"

"You will earn your freedom Thrax," said the voice, "if you live that is..." "What are you talking about?" asked Hans. The mysterious voice laughed, "This is a Hunger Games style tournament for EVIL! I will bring more villains in soon, I have much more plans," "So how does this work?" asked Panic "Same way it did in the Hunger Games, two (or three) villains will fight to the death in a tournament, the arena shall be whatever land I choose," replied the voice.

"Who's going first?" asked Mok. A huge screen appeared with all the villains faces on them, "This shall decide who fights first," said the voice. An arrow appeared over Mok's head and quickly shifted back and forth like a game show.

"And the first one's to fight will be..." said the voice, the arrow stopped on a panel with Pain and Panic's faces on it, "You two," he said pointing at them.

"Us?" they said in unison.

"Yes you two," said the voice, "your opponent is..." another arrow appeared and dashed all around the panel until it landed on...Thrax's face.

Thrax smiled his classic creepy smile, "This'll be fun!" he proclaimed.

"NOT FOR US!" screamed Pain and Panic together.

"Too late!" said the voice as Thrax, Pain and Panic were transported to..."Ohmtown Stadium!" said the voice again, "is your destination you three. Also, Pain, Panic, you will work as a team."

The three finally fell into the stadium of Mok's world, several spectators had gathered to see the event soon begin for their amusement, "BEGIN THE BATTLE!" cried the voice.

Thrax dashed at the two with his claw finger, Pain turned into his famous snake form and used his tail to catch Thrax by his arm, "Not so fast hot head," teased Pain.

Thrax sliced his tail off and grabbed Pain by his throat, Panic dashed over to stop him, but Thrax clawed at Panic's stomach causing him to feel immense suffering. Panic started to dissolve so he bit Thrax in the arm injecting venom into his veins. Thrax felt weaker, so he soothed and relinquished the pain by burning it away. Afterwards, he jumped at Panic causing them to fall of the stadium. Panic was then slingshot-ed into Pain causing them to fall back three feet, however, Panic grabbed the stadium and got back up on it. Thrax stabbed him on his left hand, causing it to be engulfed in a firey blaze. Panic screamed and ran around until Thrax kicked him of the stadium again and upon hitting the floor, Pain had gotten up just to see him burn.

"Panic!" cried Pain who soon was starting to be strangled by a DNA Bead around his neck by Thrax who stepped on his tail and continued strangling him until he passed out. Thrax still heard Pain's heartbeat, so he slit his throat and left him to bleed and die, which he did. Thrax cutted him one last time causing his body to be caught ablaze.

"Oh I do love me a good fire, and by that I mean one I made," said Thrax. the banner over him on the stadium declared Thrax the winner.

"Congrats Thrax," said the voice teleporting him back, "but there is still more to do to get your freedom,"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
